DO NOT READ! SEE REUNITE FOR REAL COPY!
by Kamai000
Summary: THIS IS NOT THE REAL STORY! THE REAL STORY IS CALLED 'REUNITE' SORRY BUT IAM TOO LAZY TO TAKE THIS DOWN!


8:45 A.M

I beat my wings in slow long strokes, slowly processing what had just happened.

My boyfriend just left, and it was positive. Why was it positive? WHY?  
Okay, calm down. Sometimes they're wrong. Who am I kidding? I took two full boxes. My world is over. I still have to try, though. First I need a name. Girl…. Arianne…. Boy….Ari…

12 yrs later.

I sat on the edge of the seemed to be never ending fall. I watched as the sun turned from yellow to orange, to red, and with a flash of green, the sun disappeared.

I sighed heavily and sadly and turned my face to the full moon. Arianne and Ari walked up to me and sat by the edge and their legs dangled over the edge sending some small rocks and dust over. Arianne laid her head on my shoulder and Ari stared at the moon. Ari suddenly looked behind us and Arianne disappeared and reappeared standing silently and ready. I stood up tiredly and turned around expected to see a human or an eraser or something.

A dark figure was leaning against the wall and somehow seemed oblivious to our presence. I nodded at Arianne and Ari, who walked up to the figure and grabbed his under shoulders. They hauled up the man and stared at him until he came into the moonlight.

I stifled a gasp, as the figure came into view. Midnight black hair, chocolate brown eyes, perfect skin and black clothes. He looked at me and I motioned with my head for him to follow me. A stepped off the hill and spread, my wings and took flight. Arianne, Ari, and Fang followed me. As fang studied hawks, I studied Owls. I discovered how they flew so silently and adapted my night vision. As I looked back, I saw my children's shining eyes, each a mixture of light honey brown and dark brown to make a yellowy brown; and saw movement not far behind. Silently, a tucked in my wings and landed silently, I stalked in the cave where we were staying, and felt along the wall. I felt the crack, indicating I had found our door. I pushed on the top, the middle, and then the lower part. The door swung open. A huge circular room opened with the moon light reflected just right to enlighten it.

Everyone looked at the door. Nudge, with her owl on her shoulder. Gazzy, fashioning a bomb. Iggy, just, well, staring into space. Total was beating his wings in his dreams. Arianne and Ari sat down next to each other silently. We all, exception Iggy, who stared at him blindly, and total, who didn't feel his presence at all; looked at him, even Nudge's Owl.

Fang said something finally, "Well, who's the new arrivals? More experiments like Dylan? Well, I'd be damned if they weren't."

Ari answered, "Well, you're damned then."

Fangs face registered surprise and then embarrassment.

Arianne said, crossing her arms, "Oh… Mr. Emotionless has Emotion."

"What do you want Fang? You're five years early." Max said, crossing her arms.

"Hn"

"Fang, the master of one syllable sentences; I got to admit- you haven't changed much have you?"

"Nope"

"You're not needed here."

"I'll leave as soon as you tell me who they are."

"Look closely, blockhead."

Fang looked at me then at the twins. His eyes moved up and down, looking them over. His eyes widened in surprise. "They look like you, Max." Ari threw up his hands. "Oh no duh Sherlock!" and Arianne answered more calmly, "We are her children. It would add up to that." Fang looked at Max again, except more violently. He turned around and Arianne and Ari nodded at each other. As fang pulled back his hand to punch Max, Arianne reached out and pulled out a mechanical dart like object of his neck. Fang stopped cold and said, "What" and fainted.

…

"Mom- is dad always like this?" "No. That's the only reason I didn't kick his ass for calling you guys experiments." Silence. "Mom… we're experiments to every human."

"Ari; I have never let you in a dog cage and never will!"

Fang groaned and silenced the whole room. He blinked once closed his eyes, and blinked again. He closed his eyes shut and opened them. The whole world appeared before him- which was max. "M-max;" He tried to get up; But failed. Max pushed him down gently and said softly, "Stay still. You put a lot of stress on your body trying to refuse that darts demands." He said softly, "Max…" and became aware of Ari and Arianne's presence. "Err… Hello. Who are you?" Ari and Arianne stayed silent but looked at Max pleadingly. Max nodded and went back to healing him. Arianne said very softy, "Hi dad"

Fang's eyes widened and looked at Max, Ari, Arianne, over and over again. Max sighed, "Calm down. You'll go into cardiac arrest. Trust me, you don't want that." Fang nodded and thunked his head down again. "Where am I?" he asked groggily after a few minutes.

"Our home in Wyoming. The rest we can't reveal. It would defeat the purpose of 'hiding'" nudge explained as she entered, Samilaya on her shoulder. "Why am I here?" he asked again. Ari thought,' oh no. the when, what, where, why questions' Arianne nudged him in the ribs immediately. "Tell me what you remember before you blacked out." max replied as an answer. "Running away from erasers, with…" he stopped. His sat up quickly, and slapped his hands on his damaged chest but continued to get up. "Adam! Cherryl! Agan! Lia! Ehaven! Hennas!" Max gave him a slap on the back of the head and grouched, "Calm down! Nudge, get these people." Nudge nodded and walked out, Samilaya still on her shoulder, hooting softly. "Max where's the… uh, Kids?" "Oh there still right there- there just buzzing out; APPLE JUICE!" she explained. Their figures appeared, snapped into attention. "Where?" Ari and Arianne asked simultaneously. Fang grimaced. 'Silence of me, humor of max, and dangerous as both of us.' "Yep, oh and Arianne's the silent one. I'm more like mom, snappy and leadery." He posed heroically. Arianne sighed. "I can be loud if I want to." She said, slightly offended. "Since when? Arianne, that's a dream from heaven." "Oh, boy, I'm going to knock that dumb outta-"she didn't finish, cause nudge, walked in with five people in tow, the oldest was a possible 20, the youngest a possible tweleve.

The oldest had blonde hair with black streaks, green eyes, and a mischievous aura about him. He was worried, but through a disguise max could barely tell through. Then, the next youngest, looked in her twenties ; She Had dark blonde hair, blue- green eyes, and a tall, tanned structure. Max looked at Gazzy, who was ogling away. The next had messy uncontainable black hair that covered his eyes, mocha skin, and a gloomy air, as if he had been through a lot more than everyone else. The next youngest, looked about nudges age, had baby blue yes, thin mocha colored hair, a devilish grin, and an expression as if he had seen a lot of thing go down the drain. The next had red hair, grey eyes and a concerned look at the next youngest, who looked exactly like him, only a her. The youngest had grey eyes, red hair a whole ton of freckles and a sweet smile. She looked at me, and the gates opened, inner turmoil, hatred, pain and insanity reveiled itself.

"Hsunch e kitunsk." I called out, using a language we developed as the enemies got smarter. "Hutruk swarra xemys k, zimays sqekd Dse." She replied, nodding at Fang. Fang struggled up and hugged each one- even the insane and gloomy ones. Then he looked at me in question. I replied in our own language, "New language. Flyboys got smarter. I think they added, 'brains on sticks' to the situation… NOW SIT BACK DOWN! Jesus, menially, I tell you to sit down in danger of a cardiac arrest. But NOOOOO you don't listen to max, who single handedly could kick that ass f your if it wasn't damaged because f Mr. disappear here!" she muttered, pointing to fang. He quickly sat back down. At the outburst the gloomy one looked up, and max saw his eyes. Brown, like nudges. Then he spotted Nudge and looked surprised. He actually looked like a sweet kid.

Arianne looked at everyone and said sternly, "Those who are injured come here. NOW." She demanded. Everyone stepped up in unison. She disappeared and reappeared behind everyone and all their shirts lifted up to see their back, and Arianne pushed two forward, then said, "stay." And went to the front and repeated the process. She pushed two more forward, and the gloomy one was the only left. She looked him over and saw a very heavy cut on his leg. She frowned and a bed appeared in-between him and the others. Arianne put him on a bed and pushed him by fang. She nodded at nudge as every one of the outsiders whispered, "Agan!"

Nudge stepped up and cut his pants open to where the blood was. Agan continued to stare at Nudge while Arianne worked with everyone else. Fang smiled, and as if on cue, he said, "You've found your sister bud." Right when nudge looked at him and her eyes widened in recognition. "I-I remember you…. You're the boy…the boy… I'VE MISSED YOU!" she sputtered and hugged him.

Max frowned, wondered what was happening, and then remembered Nudge's story when she first met everyone.

_My name is Monique. I'm here because of a very, very special boy. He traded places for me. I was starting to think he was my older brother. I hope when we break out of here- we can find him. His name was Agan Never._

_We were playing a game, and suddenly a whitecoat walked to our cage. He crowded me into a corner and cornered me in there. "Stay! Away! From! Her!" Her ground out as his hand reached into the cage. He lunged at the whitecoat and bit his hand. The whitecoat exclaimed, "Little brat! You'll have to do" and he grabbed Agan by the back scruff of his neck_ and_ dragged him out. "NUDGE! NUDGE! NOO!' he screamed, thrashing at the doctor. I lunged at the door trying to break it. "Agan! Agan! No!" She screamed. She sat down defeated, as she heard, "You're not going to see your little friend again." _

"Agan? The Agan?" Max asked, clearly amazed. He smiled and his gloomyness faded. He looked like a wonderful kid. "Okay, let's get all the confusion out of the air! I'm max, the twins are my kids, Ari and Arianne, Nudge is the one who should let go of Agan, Gazzy is the blonde one, The tall one in the corner is Iggy, and the Scottie is total. And he talks. So do not treat him like a dog. And the owl is Simalaya, Nudges best friend." I said, clapping authoriatvely. The blonde one with black hair streaks stepped up and started to introduce everyone, " I'm Adam, the tanned one is Lia, the blue eyed one is Ehaven, and the ones that look alike are Cherryl and Hennas. Hennas is the guy. I'm the leader, Lia is my right hand woe man" he smirked. Hello, Gazzy's new friend world. "Any questions?" Max asked, hands on hips. Fang hand went up and he didn't even wait to be called on, "Where's Angel?" he asked solemly. The room dropped from joyful to unhappy and angry in two seconds. Flat.

Fang read our expressions and his expression dropped too. "She gone." He said, flabbergasted. "No. She left. She isn't gone; She left us. To her, we're gone. _Gone. Now we're less than we're actually are. And we were nothing before." _ A voice growled from behind everyone. Everyone turned and saw an awoken Total, laying on the floor with a slobbery nose. "Total… we have talked about this countless times before. She does not think we are nothing. We are her. Without us, she is nothing. She will not become nothing." Max explained slowly and carefully. "Well! It's only about…" max looked at her lavender watch "eight. Let's talk until ten, cause we have to pick up the groceries."

"Ok.."

"…."

"Yay!"

"Ok then…"

"…."

…. "Exactly how old is everyone?" Max asked.

"I'm twenty." Said adam.

"Nineteen. By a day." Groaned Lia.

"twenty." Agan said solemly.

"Nineteen SUCKAS!" Ehaven hollered.

"twelve." Said Hennas glumly.

"twelve" said cherryl nonchalanty.


End file.
